One Last Hope
'One Last Hope '''is a song in ''Hercules. Lyrics Phil's version So, ya wanna be a hero, kid? Well, whoop-dee-doo! I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you Each and everyone a disappointment Pain, for which there ain't no ointment So much for excuses Though a kid of Zeus', asking me to jump into the fray My answer is two words - O.K''.'' You win Oh gods Oy vay! I'd given up hope that someone would come along A fellow who'd ring the bell for once Not the gong The kind who wins trophies Won't settle for low fees At least semi-pro fees But no - I get the greenhorn I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn But you need an advisor A satyr, but wiser A good merchandiser And whoa! There goes my ulcer! I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you Though, kid, you're not exactly a dream come true I've trained enough turkeys Who never came through You're my one last hope so you'll have to do (Spoken, film version only) Rule number six! When rescuing a damsel, always handle with care! Rule number ninety-five, kid. Concentrate! Rule number ninety-six! Aim! Demigods have faced the odds And ended up a mockery Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart It takes more than sinew Comes down to what's in you You have to continue to grow Now that's more like it! I'm down to one last shot and my last high note Before that blasted Underworld gets my goat My dreams are on you, kid Go make 'em come true Climb that uphill slope Keep pushing that envelope You're my one last hope and, kid, it's up to you! Yeah! Skipper Riley's version Toby's version So, ya wanna be a hero, kid? Well, whoop-dee-doo! I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you Each and everyone a disappointment Pain, for which there ain't no ointment So much for excuses Though a kid of Zeus', asking me to jump into the fray My answer is two words - O.K''.'' You win Oh gods Oy vay! I'd given up hope that someone would come along A fellow who'd ring the bell for once Not the gong The kind who wins trophies Won't settle for low fees At least semi-pro fees But no - I get the greenhorn I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn But you need an advisor A satyr, but wiser A good merchandiser And whoa! There goes my ulcer! I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you Though, kid, you're not exactly a dream come true I've trained enough turkeys Who never came through You're my one last hope so you'll have to do (Spoken, film version only) Rule number six! When rescuing a damsel, always handle with care! Rule number ninety-five, kid. Concentrate! Rule number ninety-six! Aim! Demigods have faced the odds And ended up a mockery Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart It takes more than sinew Comes down to what's in you You have to continue to grow Now that's more like it! I'm down to one last shot and my last high note Before that blasted Underworld gets my goat My dreams are on you, kid Go make 'em come true Climb that uphill slope Keep pushing that envelope You're my one last hope and, kid, it's up to you! Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Hero Songs Category:Hercules Songs